1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus for providing simulated walking or running motion and, in particular, a simple, compact exercise apparatus for producing a generally elliptical foot path motion using a combination of epicyclic, planetary and/or sun/ring gears.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, fitness and longevity are well documented in the literature. Medical science has consistently demonstrated the improved strength, health, and enjoyment of life which results from physical activity. Aerobic exercises, such as jogging and walking, are particularly popular and medically recommended exercises for conditioning training and improving overall health and cardiovascular efficiency.
However, modern lifestyles often fail to accommodate accessible running or walking areas. In addition, inclimate weather and other environmental and social factors may cause individuals to remain indoors as opposed to engaging in outdoor physical activities.
There are also certain dangers and/or health risks associated with walking, jogging or running on natural outdoor surfaces. For example, medical experience has demonstrated that knee and ankle joints are often strained or injured when joggers run on paved or uneven surfaces or jogging paths which change direction often. Other examples of common injuries resulting from jogging, particularly on uneven terrain, may include foot sores, pulled or strained muscles, strained tendons and cartilage, back injuries, and head injuries, not to mention the risk of physical harm from pedestrian crossing accidents or even criminal activity. Thus, many exercise enthusiasts prefer the safety and convenience of an in-home or commercial exercise machine in order to provide desired exercise without the attendant inconvenience and risk of outdoor exercise.
Presently available indoor exercise devices for commercial or home use come in a wide variety of sizes and configurations. Typical indoor exercise devices may include, for example, stationary bicycles for simulating bicycle pedaling action, simulated stepping machines for simulating or replicating the motion associated with stair stepping exercise, and treadmills for simulating running, jogging, or walking. Other popular exercise devices include ski simulators and a wide variety of weight lifting or resistance training exercise equipment.
Each of these exercise machines has particular advantages and disadvantages for accomplishing a desired fitness goal. For example, treadmills generally permit a user to walk, jog or run on a stationary platform or endless belt. As such, treadmills are particularly well suited for general fitness and endurance training. However, the foot impact associated with walking or running may be undesirable in some cases due to advanced age, pregnancy, or other health conditions. In those cases it may be beneficial for the user to engage in a more low impact or non-impact exercise.
Cycling simulators, ski simulators, and stair simulators are particularly noted for the elimination of impacts affecting the hips, knees, ankles, and feet of a user. However, such exercise machines have a limited range of motion such that certain muscle groups are often not fully exercised to the degree desired by the user. In particular, these machines do not faithfully reproduce what many consider to be the most natural and beneficial exercise motions—namely, walking and running.
More recently, elliptical foot path exercise devices have been introduced into the market and have become popular for both home and commercial use. These devices provide a broader range of foot motion generally tracing a path approximating an ellipse or modified ellipse. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,993 to Stearns shows a modified stair stepping exercise machine which incorporates both vertical and horizontal movement using a combination of linkages to guide the foot pedals in an elliptical or ovate path. Habing in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,993 and 5,499,956 provides articulated linkages controlled through cables by motor to move the foot pedals through an ovate path. Both devices guide the foot pedals using linkages and rollers operating against a linear guide track.
Like Stearns and Habing, most conventional elliptical exercise devices employ a variety of moving parts, such as linkages, pivots, slide tracks and other components to attain a desired elliptical foot path. These moving components are not only expensive to manufacture and assemble, but are subject to increased wear and incidence of malfunction or breakage. Thus, significant upkeep and repair is required to maintain these devices in good working order. Also, it is unavoidable that the various moving components must have a certain mass and, thus, the dynamics and changing velocities and accelerations of the individual linkages and other moving components can often impart to the exercise machine an undesirable uneven stride motion or “kick”. This can make the device more difficult to use and decrease the smoothness and non-impact gliding ability of the exercise machine. Excessive acceleration of particularly massive linkages can cause undesired torsional or bending strain within associated support and pivot members, increasing wear and the risk of potential catastrophic failure.
Another drawback of many conventional elliptical path exercise machines is the relatively large amount of space occupied by the machine's “foot-print.” The foot-print is the amount of floor area an exercise machine occupies when properly set up, giving due consideration for any additional clearances required for safe operation of the machine and for ingress and egress of users. Smaller foot-print machines are more desirable for commercial use, such as in gyms, health spas and the like, because of the cost of renting and maintaining commercial floor space.
Notably, many of the prior art elliptical exercise devices utilize foot pedals that are rigidly attached to extended foot linkages. These foot linkages, in turn, are provided in connected relationship between a crank at one end and a guide or reaction roller at the other end. Therefore, in a typical multi-bar linkage elliptical exercise machine the longest dimension of the machine's foot print typically extends well beyond the major axis of the elliptical foot path. This is due to the fact that the axis of the crank as it turns a wheel or other device when considered with the axis of the connection at the end of the crank limits the overall stroke distance to the working diameter of the crank or twice the crank arm length, which forms the major axis of the elliptical path. Also, the reaction roller is typically required to be situated well rearward of the foot linkage in order to provide the desired amount of vertical displacement in the elliptical path motion.
For example to achieve a sixteen inch length in the major axis of the elliptical foot-path of a conventional elliptical path trainer, the crank of the trainer needs to have a longer crank arm length than half the length which would be eight inches. This takes into account the journaling and bearing mountings. From a practical standpoint in order to provide a sixteen inch length of the major axis of the elliptical path, a nine inch long crank must be utilized to provide approximately an eighteen inch diameter circle. In addition, the foot linkage may extend another twenty-four to thirty-six inches rearward beyond the point of attachment to the crank to engage a guide roller. Thus, the total displacement of the crank and linkage required to achieve a sixteen inch running stride could be as long as forty to fifty inches or more. This translates into an undesirably large or elongated foot print relative to the length of the stride path achieved.